one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Master hand vs tabuu
Intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE! Pre-fight master hands tumbles on the ground but he shakes it off but then a familiar face appears tabuu the person who beat him up to begin with master hand knew it was time for revenge and a good one too tabuu and master hand looked at each other ready to settle this rivalry ounce and for all one deity enters one deity leaves Fight A CLASSIC HUMONGOUS RIVALRY! GO! master hand charges at tabuu with a big punche but tabuu dropkicks master hand sending him flying but then master hand on the second kick grabs tabuu and slams him around by his leg boom boom boom boom! boom! 40 master hand then shoots at tabuu but he dodges it and flies at master hand knocking him back just then master hand flies up then punches tabuu from behing sending him spinning back rabuu then fires a blast at master hand making groan in pain master then walks on his two fingers and stomps on tabuu stopming on his ribs tabuu then grabs master hand and piledrives him master hand get's up then slaps him left and right ha ha 18 tabuu then flies into master hand but master grabs him and throws him into a star and master hand shoots electricity out of his fingers at him and the star but tabuu dodges and blasts the star creating more master hand rockets into tabuu making him spin forward but he then get's up and slashes at him master hand screams in pain as it hurts like a needle going through your skin master hand then shoots electricity at tabuu 13 tabuu is shocked as he screams from the electricity master hand then uses his sweep move to send him back a couple ways tabuu then grabs master hand by one of his fingers then spins him around then throws him outward into saturn's ring as he spins on it but then he takes the ring and throws it at tabuu like a frisbee 9 tabuu is slashed by it but he throws it back master hand just grabs it and bashes it over tabuu's head he is dazed by this allowing master hand to punch him in the gut tabuu then takes the rocketing hand and pushes him into the milky way where he goes at rocket speed but then master hand goes spinning back behing tabuu 5 it hits tabuu in the back of the head master then goes back into his sense then does his speedy punch move from his boss fight then goes into the middle of the stage then punches right past tabuu tabbu however lands on his feet then starts pummeling master hand and swings him by two if his finger again left and right twice 1 just then master hand stars punching tabuu in a doward fist multiple times then shoots him with a bullet sending him rocketing down as he then explodes KO! master hand then runs off and fixes the damage done by the fight Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.......MASTER HAND!